


Come Join The World Of Yu-Gi-Oh!

by SacredWarrior



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredWarrior/pseuds/SacredWarrior
Summary: Here are headcanons, scenarios, drabbles, and preferences for the franchise Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm always taking requests for it and if you wish to request something, visit my Tumblr blog, submit an ask, and let me know if you have an account here:Black Stones And TrapnestOR you can comment with a request! Either way, the request will be posted both on here and on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Yami Yugi/Atem General SFW/NSFW Headcanons

**secondaryrealm asked: Hello! I'm pretty sure I didn't send this in already (If I did I'm so sorry just ignore this one ^^') But I really really loved your Yugi relationship headcanons! Could we maybe get some of those for Yami/Atem too? SFW and NSFW if you're okay with that, if not that's fine! Thank you in advance, you're awesome! (also side note, I've never heard of the anime Nana before your blog but now I'm kinda interested in it haha)**

You can find this person's Tumblr blog [here!](https://secondaryrealm.tumblr.com/)

**~~SFW~~**

  * Unlike Yugi who’s more shy and lacks confidence, Atem is definitely more charming and confident in himself. Approaching a beautiful woman or man (he’s bisexual obviously) is no skin off his nose. Yes he’s helped Yugi get dates before. Such a good friend am I right?
  * Atem has a reputation for being a player and yes it’s true to some extent. He likes to play the field and just like Yugi, he gets bored easily. You gotta be a special person to keep his attention for long. Atem is a free-spirit and settling down isn’t exactly easy for him because of how hard it is to keep him interested. Atem especially values intelligence and if you’re a duelist, that’s even better. Traveling is also a requirement for being with Atem. He wants to get out and see the world and being with his S/O while doing so is a dream come true for him!
  * Atem is definitely more open to one-night stands and flings than Yugi is. But he isn’t one of those asshole players who uses people for sex and then ghosts them later. Atem is very upfront and honest about his intentions and wants for any potential suitors to do the same. He doesn’t get why people deceive and lure others to get sex or money from them. Why do that when you can just be honest?
  * Atem will definitely treat you like the King or Queen you are! Unlike Yugi who’s more frugal and down-to-earth, he’s much more lavish with his dates and gifts. Fancy restaurants, awesome clothes, the works! Atem may not be as rich as Kaiba but he’ll definitely spoil you the best he can! If you do the same in return, Atem will be so touched that he might actually cry. Awwww!
  * If you actually manage to keep Atem’s interest, congratulations. You’ve already found your way into his heart and you’re gonna stay there. He’s gonna chase you like a jack rabbit chases a carrot and he’s not gonna let you go. If he ever does, you must’ve done something unforgivable and he’s not taking you back. Please don’t take Atem for granted or it’ll be the biggest mistake of your life.
  * Atem has had his heart broken many times in his 5000+ years of existing and he’s been through pretty much any dating disaster you can imagine so don’t be too nervous and shy when you’re around him. His amount of heartbreaks have caused him to become more reserved and cautious so be patient if you want a long-term relationship with him. He’ll open up to you but you have to gain his trust first.
  * Pride is gonna be the biggest hurdle in your relationship honestly. Atem puts Vegeta to shame in terms of how prideful he is and ohhh boy are you in for one hell of a fight whenever you two get into an argument. Atem does NOT like to lose and admitting that he’s wrong is like a Kuriboh trying to defeat a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He’ll argue with you all damn day and he will push your buttons like no man can. If you’re the headstrong type who doesn’t take any bullshit and won’t back down, that’s perfect for Atem because he needs someone like that to bring him down to Earth sometimes. He has thick skin so don’t worry about hurting his feelings. Atem actually gets turned on when you get mad and he likes it when you put him in his place. He’s never really dealt with that kind of person before so it intrigues him. He’s used to people just bowing down to him and honestly he’s tired of it. Sometimes Atem will start arguments for the hell of it. It’s great foreplay according to him.
  * Atem likes PDA but is subtle about it. Small things like holding hands or wrapping arms around each other’s waist is more of his style. He likes security and when you’re around him, having some kind of physical contact gives him that feeling. A hug here or a kiss there may happen too depending on the situation and how Atem feels.
  * If you’ve dated any of his friends (especially Yugi), Atem isn’t dating you point blank period. He doesn’t believe in dating his friends’ exes and he and Yugi actually wound up dating the [same girl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6uNOkLP34M8&t=NTcwZDhjOWM3ZTIwMzJiNTFiMjE0Yzk1NTFhZWMwOTJiYmRlZWE2Zixqc0s5VHpleA%3D%3D&b=t%3ARnCubQChPkE2Vdli6cAqLg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblackstonesandtrapnest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624479070661574658%2Fhello-im-pretty-sure-i-didnt-send-this-in&m=1&ts=1611557698) once! The outcome wasn’t pretty either. The player doesn’t like being played. Not. One. Bit.
  * Unfortunately Atem has had all the major issues that comes with being a player. Fatal attractions, paternity scandals, bitter exes, getting a taste of his own medicine, you name it, it’s happened to him at some point and he’s got stories for days. His past will eventually come back to haunt him and if you can’t handle it, he won’t stop you from leaving and he’ll definitely understand. Loving Atem isn’t easy and it’ll definitely test you in every way possible but he’s definitely worth fighting for and he will spend the next 5000+ years proving it to you if he has to. He’s not gonna lose you without a fight and his love for you is eternal no matter what happens between you two. You’ll always have a special place in Atem’s heart.



**~~NSFW~~**

  * Atem has lots of experience which is a given considering how old he is. He knows how to please his partners and he can adapt to his partner’s needs at the drop of a hat. Want slow and steady? You got it. Want rough and hard? Atem’s your guy. Want a threesome? Atem will happily oblige!
  * He doesn’t care if you’re short, tall, big, or small. Atem’s been with all kinds of people of various sizes so he’s not exactly picky. Does he have a specific type or preferences? Of course he does. But he doesn’t go out of his way to find what he wants physically in a partner as opposed to mentally. Atem knows better than anyone that looks don’t completely matter and that it’s what’s on the inside that truly matters.
  * Atem is a switch but mostly prefers to be the Dom. He definitely loves to roleplay and he always makes sure to have a safe word in place so no harm is done. Can you guess what his favorite kind of roleplay is? Remember he is a 5000 year old Pharaoh ;)
  * When Atem is dominating you, sexy doesn’t even begin to describe it! His voice is deep, his words are filthy, and his dick is hard. You’re gonna feel his hands all over your body and he’s definitely gonna make you beg. You’ll be a complete mess when he’s done with you and you can forget about going to work or school the next morning.
  * Atem’s aftercare is on point! He’ll praise you like no other, take a luxurious hot bath with you, make some delicious food for you (yes he can cook and quite well might I add), and top it all off with a glass of very fine wine. If you have any bruises or scratches, Atem is gonna make sure they’re taken care of so you’re not too sore.
  * Atem’s pride also extends to the bedroom. If he’s not your first lover, he’s gonna make damn sure that he’s one of the best you’ve ever had if not THE best. If he’s your first, then that’s even better. You’ll want no other man once he’s done with you trust me. You’ll need at least 5 guys to do what he does in bed!
  * He wants to know everything about you sexually. Your fantasies, your kinks, your dislikes, bad experiences, you name it. Atem likes to know what he’s getting himself into and what he’s up against. He wants to have an open dialogue about sex so if you’re shy or prudish, you’ll have a very rude awakening with Atem.
  * If you thought Yugi’s secret stash was something to shocked by, just wait until you see Atem’s. Hell he has a secret ROOM instead! Sex dungeon anyone? But he won’t reveal it to you until he’s opened up to you a bit and has settled in with you sexually. Atem doesn’t want to scare you away by revealing everything at once! He’s made that mistake a few times before.
  * Whenever Atem is the sub, he’s a bratty sub to the fullest! If you wanna dominate him, you’re gonna earn it damn it! He’ll egg you on, challenge you, defy you, the whole nine yards. I hope you have a lot of patience because you’re gonna need it with Atem if you’re the dominant type! But the right to dominate him is well worth fighting for! He’ll obey your every command and will be putty in your hands. You’ll feel on top of the world!
  * It should go without saying but Atem lives to please and he wants to make you happy both in and out of the bedroom! Not only because of his pride but because of how much he loves you. You see, Atem is simply one hell of a lover and he’ll make sure you don’t forget it either!




	2. Yugi and Atem Jealousy Headcanons

**Anon asked: Hello, I saw that the requests are open, thanks for that! You could make Atem and Yugi jealous Why would they be jealous before dating their (SO) and having a relationship with her etc?**

**~~Yugi Muto~~**

It takes a while for Yugi to realize how he feels about someone so jealousy doesn’t really come easy to him. After all, he doesn’t own you and you can hang out with whomever you want. But that doesn’t stop him from comparing himself to whomever might try to get with you.

However, Yugi is no fool and if he sees someone flirting with you or trying to make a move on you, it’ll give him the kick in the ass he needs to confess his feelings to you. 

Once you two start dating, he shows his jealousy a bit more clearly but he’s reasonable and isn’t a jerk about it. 

The best way to rile him up and make him jealous is to start spending a lot of time with someone that isn’t a mutual friend of yours or to start acting secretive and coming home late with no explanation. Yugi will be friendly to the suspicious person in question but the friendliness won’t reach his eyes and they will be rather cold. Pretty unnerving shit. 

As stated earlier, Yugi is no fool and if he starts asking questions, his suspicions are extremely high. All you need to do is explain yourself and Yugi will be relieved. The poor baby needs reassurance every once in a while! Especially with players like Atem and Duke around! 

**~~Atem~~**

Atem and jealousy go together like chicken and waffles. Being the player that he is, he has a lot of competition and he doesn’t want someone to get to you before he does! Before dating you, Atem isn’t above pulling some petty shit to make sure that he gets to know you and see what kind of person you are. He’s such a little shit!

Atem will confess his feelings for you pretty quickly and from that point on, he considers you his one and only. Obviously he isn’t a toxic, controlling asshole (he’s had experience with that shit and despises it) but he’s no simp either! Atem is perfectly aware of how people like to ruin other people’s happiness and he will NOT allow it to happen to him!

Atem is very observant (more like nosey) and can be pretty childish when it comes to jealousy. The easiest way to rile him up is putting more effort into your appearance and going out with someone else instead of him in the process. You done did it now!

Atem will start asking you questions like he’s a damn police officer and you’ll have to hold back laughter and/or anger at how childish and petty he’s being. If you put your foot down and put Atem in his place, he’ll pout, sulk, and act like a whiny manchild but he’ll come around after someone else (usually Yugi) tells him what an idiot he’s being.

Game recognize game and Atem only acts jealous because he doesn’t want someone to steal you away from him like he most likely did with you. Karma’s a bitch isn’t it? Also he has issues with trust and commitment and he’s aware of how much of a pain in the ass he can be. Atem doesn’t want to lose you to someone better and has a pretty competitive mindset when it comes to love. This Pharaoh really needs some TLC and R&R! 


	3. Atem SFW Alphabet

**Anon asked:** **Helloaasaa, Aaaa request are open (excited dance) or please, our goddess, could you do? Yami's Fluff Alphabet (๑ ♡ ⌓ ♡ ๑)**

**Activities** (What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?):

The sky’s the limit with Atem and he’ll do damn near anything with his S/O in his free time! But his favorite activity hands down with his S/O is dueling as one would expect. Nothing makes Atem happier than dueling with or beside his S/O!

**Beauty** (What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?):

Physically Atem’s favorite feature about his S/O is their eyes. They never lie to him and he can see right down to his S/O’s soul. Personality wise Atem loves his S/O’s tenacity and toughness and admires it to the point of flat-out simping! He thinks it’s gorgeous when his fabulous man or woman goes off on someone and doesn’t take shit from anyone, not even him!

**Comfort** (How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?):

Atem’s first extinct is to ask his S/O what’s wrong but he’s smart enough to know that it only makes things worse. Instead he’ll immediately rush to his S/O’s side and start holding them, not even speaking unless he deems it necessary. Actions speak louder than words after all. If Atem’s S/O is having a panic attack, he immediately knows what to do since he has many friends who suffer from anxiety.

**Dreams** (How do they picture their future with their s/o?):

This is something that Atem won’t think about unless you ask. He prefers to live in the present and is just trying to get through what’s happening right at the moment. Not to say that Atem doesn’t picture a future with you at all but he just doesn’t see the utter importance of it.

**Equal** (Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?):

Atem likes to think that he’s the dominant one in the relationship when in actuality, it’s a pretty even split. But there are times when Atem will have to give or take more and vice versa which he has no issue with.

**Fight** (Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?):

Fights with Atem are definitely gonna happen whether you want them to or not. Atem has pride for days and he can be a total prick at times so he needs someone who doesn’t hesitate to put him in his place. Atem’s way of fighting is playing the long game. He will NOT back down and he WILL push your buttons to the max! Atem isn’t as merciless as he once was so he is definitely willing to forgive his S/O unless the fight was about something severe. In that case, Atem is gonna need some time before he can even think about making up with his S/O.

**Gratitude** (How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?):

Atem may seem like a brat but he’s eternally grateful for everything that his S/O does for him and is fully aware of said things. Atem hates being taken for granted and he wouldn’t dare dream of doing the same to his S/O!

**Honesty** (Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?):

Atem is pretty reserved so yes he does have secrets. He especially has a lot of skeleton booty in the closet but that’s probably the only thing that he’ll share with his S/O…..if they ask. Atem’s reserved nature comes with one that values privacy. He keeps his cards close to his chest and finds it quite fun to be mysterious and hard to figure out.

**Inspiration** (Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?):

Atem has definitely changed since getting with his S/O! One of the main ways is that he’s learned to pick his battles and to sometimes accept the loss and move on. Atem’s commitment and trust issues have also been overcome and he’s become more grounded and less fickle as a result.

**Jealousy** (Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?):

As hypocritical as it may seem, yes Atem does get jealous and he can be childish when dealing with it. Being the former player that he was before getting with his S/O, he’s no fool when it comes to how other people can be when it comes to relationships. Game recognize game! If you can’t avoid the person that Atem is jealous of, then he’ll make your relationship known using PDA that he normally wouldn’t do. Under normal circumstances, Atem will make his jealousy known and if you call him out on his hypocrisy, prepare yourself for an argument! A jealous pharaoh is not a good pharaoh!

**Kiss** (Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?):

Of course Atem is a good kisser! He’s had lots of practice over the past 5000+ years after all! His first kiss with his S/O was romantic and passionate and it happened in the rain which made for an excellent atmosphere!

**Love Confession** (How would they confess to their s/o?):

Atem would talk to you in private and he would just be honest and upfront about how he feels before asking you out on a date. Short, sweet, and to the point!

**Marriage** (Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?):

Atem acts like he doesn’t wanna get married but he does. Deep down inside, he truly does. He just denies it because of past heartbreak. Once Atem knows for certain that he wants to marry you (which will definitely take a few years), he’ll propose to you in front of thousands of people after he wins a big dueling tournament and of course the crowd (and the paparazzi) will go wild! Your marriage with Atem will be one hell of an adventure and it’ll have many ups and downs but it’ll all be worth it in the end because Atem will treat you like the King/Queen you are!

**Nicknames** (What do they call their s/o?):

Atem’s most common nickname for his S/O is “My King/Queen”. Atem will also shorten your name if he can to make things more personal between you two. Other nicknames Atem likes to use will be Honey, Darling, and Sweetheart.

**On Cloud Nine** (What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?):

Atem’s behavior when he’s in love starts to change pretty quickly so it’s obvious to people who know him. He changes his phone and computer wallpaper to a picture of you, he has your number in his phone as “ My King/Queen”, and he’s 100% loyal to you! No flirting with other people and he rejects any and all offers for dates/flings. Atem’s love language is Acts Of Service so he expresses his feelings by doing things for his S/O and sacrificing his time to do said things. To him, actions speak louder than words and he wants to make his feelings for you as clear as possible.

**PDA** (Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?):

Atem is very upfront about the relationship but only in a subtle way. He doesn’t like drawing unneccesary attention to himself and he doesn’t wanna embarrass his S/O either. Atem will only share info about his S/O if they want him to. He prefers to be more verbal when it comes to PDA. His physical affection in public isn’t much but it speaks volumes. The most he’ll do is wrap his arms around you and give you lingering kisses on your cheek and neck. Hugs and kisses are only reserved for hellos and goodbyes.

**Quirk** (Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.):

Being 5,000+ years old gives Atem a lot of intelligence so if you wanna know things about various times in history, he’s got your back! He also knows lots of random trivia and is very good at game shows like Who Wants To Be A Millionaire!

**Romance** (How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?):

Atem is definitely a romantic guy and he’ll pull out all the stops to make his S/O happy! He’s pretty cliche when it comes to romance. Candlelit dinners, roses, walks on the beach, the works! Atem tries to be creative but in the end, the tried and true methods work for him much better!

**Support** (Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?):

Move over Tea! Atem’s the #1 cheerleader in this bitch! Whatever your goals are, he’ll support you and make sure you achieve them no matter how long it takes! He believes in you to the fullest and he wants you to be the best version of yourself!

**Thrill** (Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?):

Atem lives for the thrill! Without it, your relationship with him is doomed. Atem gets bored easily so he’s always looking for ways to spice things up between you two and he would appreciate it if you do the same as well. Variety is the spice of life and Atem wants to live it to the fullest with his S/O!

**Understanding** (How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?):

Atem tries to know his partner the best he can but there are times when he’ll fall short and misunderstandings will be had. This is where communication comes in. As long as you explain yourself to Atem, he’ll be quite empathetic and understanding, especially if he’s been through the same thing himself.

**Value** (How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?):

Atem’s relationship with his S/O definitely means a lot to him but that doesn’t mean he’s willing to give up everything he’s ever known to be with you. Yes Atem will give up his player days and be 100% faithful to you but that’s the biggest change you’ll get. Atem’s not giving up anything else that makes him happy. Your relationship is worth a lot to him but he’s not an idiot and tries to balance things as much as possible so his priorities are kept straight.

**Wild Card** (A random Fluff Headcanon.):

Atem likes it when he and his S/O wear similar or even matching clothing. Especially if it’s spiky and/or leather-based! He wants his S/O to always look good!

**XOXO** (Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?):

Atem loves affection especially in private! You’ll definitely be getting many kisses and cuddles from him! Atem prefers physical over verbal affection but he’ll deliver the latter just as well. He knows how to lay on the charm and make his S/O feel like the most important person in the world with the sweet words flowing out of his mouth!

**Yearning** (How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?):

If Atem has to be away from you for a long period of time, he’ll definitely miss you but he’s not gonna die without you. He’ll keep in steady contact with you but he won’t smother you either. Atem respects his S/O’s space and doesn’t want them to feel that way.

**Zeal** (Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?):

It may not seem like it but Atem is a true ride or die kind of guy! He’ll do anything for the sake of your relationship and for your sake in general! To give an example of what kind of lengths Atem would go to for you, if you’re ever down on your luck in any kind of way, he’ll literally give you his entire savings account if it would save you from financial ruin! That’s just how loyal Atem is to you! Just don’t take it for granted or you’ll regret it!


	4. Atem Chasing S/O Headcanons

**Anon asked: Hello dear, if you don't mind we can delve into that Atem, it chases us like a Rabbit after a carrot, which you put in your hecanon, please(Puppy face)Sorry, my English is not very good**

****

  * As established earlier, getting and maintaining Atem’s interest and attention is pretty damn hard to begin with so if you manage to do that, you’re one hell of a special person already!
  * It’s quite rare for Atem to be the chaser since it’s usually him that gets approached first. He’s not used to putting in so much effort to get a date with someone! But Atem loves a good challenge and doesn’t give up easily! Let the games begin!
  * Atem doesn’t care if you or him have a significant other! He’s Mr. Steal Yo Girl (or Guy) and he’ll still chase you regardless! He’s a patient man and knows that true love can’t be rushed.
  * Atem’s chasing is anything but subtle. He’ll give you genuine compliments and advice, help you out in any way possible even if you don’t ask for it, and will always make time for you. We can’t forget his silver, charming tongue either! There will definitely be a lot of flirting and innuendos thrown your way.
  * Once you finally decide to give Atem a chance, he’ll still keep putting in the effort to keep you. He doesn’t see why people get lazy in relationships and in his mind, you’ll never truly be his so you don’t have to worry about him taking you for granted or getting cocky!
  * If you’re being chased by Atem, you better start playing the lottery because it’s your lucky day! He doesn’t give up and will keep chasing you until you’re his! His dedication makes Seto seem lazy! When you finally decide to give in, it’ll be well worth it because Atem does not disappoint! He’s not the King Of Games for nothing!




	5. Yugi General SFW/NSFW Headcanons

**pinkkunt-imagines asked: Hi, yes, it is I. May I request some SFW headcanons for Yugi? Super duper bonus if you could NSFW it too. I know you said its iffy, but here's some practice for ya. You know, if you want. LMFAO LOVE YOU.**

You can follow this person on [Tumblr](https://pinkkunt-imagines.tumblr.com/) and she also has an [account here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnivesChanel) as well!

**~~SFW~~**

  * Every King needs a Queen or another King right? Despite Yugi’s shyness and confidence issues, he shockingly has no trouble getting dates and has had a few relationships in the past. Yes Atem and Tea are included in said past relationships. As for pet names, Queen or King is the main one he’ll use on you for obvious reasons. Other names include Honey, Sweetheart, and Darling. Absolutely will NOT call you Bae, Babe, or Baby! Take a wild guess as to why.
  * The way to Yugi’s heart is through his cards! The quickest way to get his attention is by dueling without a doubt. While he’s not against being with a non-duelist, he’d much rather date someone who duels and plays games so he could have something in common with them.
  * Yugi honestly gets bored easily and needs to be stimulated and challenged mentally. Since he loves riddles and puzzles as well, DEFINITELY challenge him in this area! If you like to travel, that’s an even bigger bonus! Just be interesting in general and shake things up every once in a while so Yugi doesn’t get bored and numb with the relationship!
  * Since he’s only 5 feet tall, he’s pretty much resigned himself to having a woman or man who’s taller than him which he doesn’t mind not one bit! Yugi especially loves an S/O with sexy legs! Gush over him please! Yugi loves that and will definitely do the same for you! In private of course.
  * Not really one for PDA since he’s so shy. Even holding hands in public will have Yugi turning redder than a tomato! But as he gets more confident and adjusts to being in a relationship with you, he’ll become more affectionate in public definitely. A hug here and a kiss there is all you’ll get though.
  * This should go without saying but if you wanna be Yugi’s woman or man, you have to get along with his friends and family. Any conflict will be swiftly resolved (by Atem that is). This shouldn’t be an issue since Yugi’s more of a “friends to lovers” type and prefers to get to know someone before officially dating them.
  * Just because he’s the King Of Games doesn’t mean he’s Seto Kaiba rich. Yugi honestly doesn’t particularly care much about money and prefers to live a more frugal and modest life instead of a lavish one. Yes he does have some money saved up thanks to winning tournaments and championships but a good portion of his earnings usually go towards helping others and spoiling you. Such a kind-hearted fellow isn’t he? You’ll have to remind him that it’s ok to be selfish every once in a while and he should pamper and treat himself for once. If you spoil him in return, he will definitely love and appreciate it!



**~~NSFW~~**

  * Although Yugi has had many relationships _,_ he’s only had sex with two people which are Atem and Tea. Yugi isn’t too picky about dating but he’ll only sleep with someone he loves or at the very least has a deep connection with. One-night stands and casual flings are NOT his forte and you’re better off looking somewhere else for that _._
  * As if the previous headcanons weren’t obvious enough, Yugi is indeed bisexual and finds both genders equally attractive, not particularly leaning towards one or the other.
  * Yugi is the male version of “Lady in the streets, freak in the sheets”. He’ll try anything once and loves to be mind-fucked. The whole thing about getting bored easily also applies in the bedroom so if you’re feeling experimental, Yugi’s your kind of guy!
  * Definitely has a “secret stash” hidden somewhere in his room. What does this secret stash contain you may ask? Erotica (yes he’s the sensual and smooth type), BDSM gear, scented lube, toys, and a copy of the Karma Sutra. Yes his friends have found it and yes they were shocked and traumatized with the exception of Atem and Tea of course. Don’t even get me started on his Grandpa’s reaction!
  * Yugi’s shyness and confidence issues still exist in the bedroom so it should be pretty obvious that his main kinks are praise and body worship. He also loves overstimulation and edging as well. Yes he will definitely return the favor and he loves to hear your moans and screams because it means he’s giving you the ultimate pleasure. Yugi has quite a lot of stamina and can go for quite a few rounds (up to three. Four if you’re lucky) also. He’s a sub so be gentle when dominating the poor guy. He doesn’t like humiliation or pain so don’t even try it. He may or may not bring Atem out if that happens.
  * Most secret fantasy? Yugi wants to have a threesome. But he’ll NEVER admit this or bring it up even if you ask. If you suggest having one? Poor Yugi’s face will be beet red and he’ll be quite embarrassed but he’ll eventually agree once you give him a moment to compose himself. As for who he wants to have a threesome with? You already know the answer to that by now.
  * Yugi is a romantic at heart so don’t expect any quickies or crazy, rough sex. He likes to take his sweet time and wants you to feel as special and pampered as possible. Candles, roses, wine, massages, bubble baths, and many other romantic things are definitely his forte and he’ll make sure that each sexual experience is better than the last. You’re his King/Queen and he damn sure won’t let you forget it in or out of the bedroom!




	6. Seto x Chubby Reader Headcanons

**bonkers-4-hatter asked: Could I have some headcanons of Seto Kaiba with a chubby reader who's sassy and doesn't take any crap from anyone? Awesome blog!**

You can follow this person on Tumblr [here!](https://bonkers-4-hatter.tumblr.com/)

One would assume that Seto is rather choosy about the people he dates and they are quite correct. With people constantly after him for his company and money combined with the abuse he experienced from his adoptive father, he has issues with trust and getting him to open up is like trying to make Yugi grow taller. Being in a relationship with Seto will require a lot of patience and effort on your part but it’s definitely worth it once you get past his Blue-Eyed shield and can actually attract his attention to begin with.

Contrary to popular belief, Seto doesn’t really care about looks or even social status when it comes right down to it so don’t even worry about your chubbiness! If anything, that’s just more of you to love according to him even though he won’t say it out loud! If anyone even dares to crack a “Number 10″ joke (since he’s pretty skinny LOL) or attempts to give you shit because of your size, Seto will shut that down REAL quick assuming you don’t beat him to the punch that is. God forbid if the offender in question works for KaibaCorp! I don’t even wanna imagine the nuclear revenge that would follow! If you do put an asshole in their place before he does, Seto will definitely have a proud smirk on his face and will let you take out the trash while he stands by your side, glaring at the prick.

Seto can be quite an asshole sometimes so your sass and “take-no-shit” attitude will definitely be helpful in this relationship! Since it will lead to quite a few arguments due to Seto’s stubbornness and own bad attitude, Mokuba will be the mediator between you two since he ships y’all like FedEx. You and Seto will definitely have some back-and-forth banter since he’s pretty sassy himself and holy shit it can go on FOREVER! Thank God for Mokuba!

Speaking of Mokuba, it goes without saying that if you want to be close to Seto, you have to obviously deal with and get along with the younger Kaiba as well. But that’s no issue since he’s so adorable and lovable! You two make a great team and your sassiness just makes everything better and also funnier! Even Seto can’t help but chuckle at the banter and one-liners you and Mokuba will deliver sometimes!

Expect to be showered with the finest clothes and jewelry money can buy. Especially clothes that show off your chubby figure! If you’re gonna be Seto’s lover, you gotta deal with being spoiled even if you don’t need or want it. If you have your own dreams and goals, that’s even better because Seto will definitely be there to support you! Can’t afford college? He’ll make sure you’ll get into the best school with all expenses fully paid. Have issues finding a job? Don’t even sweat it! With Seto’s influence, you can get a job practically anywhere! Of course he’ll be subtle about it in his own special way but it’s so irresistible and who can turn that down?! If you love Duel Monsters, you’ve bought a one-way ticket to his heart! Enough said.

Any insecurities about your figure will quickly be forgotten with Seto as your lover and anything negative that you say about your body he’ll turn into a positive. Seto shows his love for your body in more subtle ways such as lingering touches and stares and suggesting more form-fitting clothing for you to wear. He definitely has the “If you’ve got it, flaunt it” mentality when it comes to combating insecurities and self-confidence issues which is no surprise since he’s richer than Bill Gates.

Seto will definitely be a great guy for a sassy, chubby person to have as an S/O! He’ll never let anyone pick on you because of your weight nor will he allow you to feel self-conscious because of it! Your sass will match his perfectly and the fact that you don’t take shit from anyone is something that Seto adores (even when you direct it towards him)! 10/10 Best lover hands down!


	7. Seto x Female Employee Headcanons

**wataponwrites asked: hiii i hope you’ve been well!!! 🥺🥺💖💖 could i request headcanons for seto kaiba falling in love with a female reader who works at kaibacorp?? i’m so sorry if you’ve already gotten this request i just thought it was really cute 😭😭 but thank you and have a wonderful day/night!!! 💙💙💕💕**

You can follow this person on Tumblr [here!](https://wataponwrites.tumblr.com/)

  1. Seto’s first impression of you will be from your resume and how you conduct yourself during the interview. If he likes what he sees and hears, you’ll not only have the job but his interest and that’s not easy to catch.
  2. The way Seto shows his interest is so subtle that no one will notice except for Mokuba. He takes whatever you say into consideration, he gives you constructive criticism about your work, and he’ll do little things that make your work day much better.
  3. Seto admitting that he’s in love with you (or even likes you for that matter) is a huge process in itself. He’ll deny, deflect, and deny some more and if you tease him about it, expect some extra work and pettiness to boot. All in good fun at KaibaCorp! If you really wanna impress Seto, pull some Malicious Compliance or even Petty Revenge on him. You might even manage to get a smile from him and definitely some laughter from Mokuba!
  4. Unfortunately there will be some obstacles with your budding, slow-burn relationship. The biggest one being that Seto is still your boss at the end of the day and he does NOT want to deal with any drama or lawsuits heading his way which is why he doesn’t approach you. This will definitely make or break things between you two and the tension will definitely be building beyond epic proportions! Small touches, lingering looks, and after-hours small talk will just be the tip of the iceburg.
  5. How and when the tension explodes depends on your position at the company and how close your job allows you to get to Seto. If you’re in a higher position such as a supervisor or HR, it’ll be at a company party or ball. If you’re in a lower position like a secretary or assistant, it’ll be in his office after hours. Your relationship will definitely be made official after that steamy, sex-filled night!
  6. Your relationship with Seto will generally be under wraps for obvious reasons especially if you plan on being at KaibaCorp for the long-term. But people do talk and rumors will be circulating around about your relationship no matter how hard you two try to stay secretive. Seto won’t give a shit about what people say but if the rumors get out of hand, he’ll put a stop to it and will fire people if necessary.
  7. Just because you’re dating Seto doesn’t mean you’ll get any special treatment! You’ll still be treated like a normal employee and you gotta abide by the rules like everybody else. Seto absolutely despises nepotism and it will NOT be tolerated at KaibaCorp! If anything, he’ll probably be harder on you than the other employees. Not by much but it’ll be noticeable to Mokuba and anyone else who’s more perceptive than most.
  8. Office sex anyone? Did you really expect anything less? Most of your sexual encounters with Seto will happen at KaibaCorp without a doubt. Whether it’s in his office, your office, or in a damn closet, you’re definitely getting fucked at work! Having good sex and getting paid for it? Sign me up!
  9. If you’re only at KaibaCorp for a limited amount of time (paying for college for example), your relationship with Seto will definitely be more public once you graduate and resign from the company. If you remain at KaibaCorp permanently, then your relationship will be an open secret at best. If you want things to be more public, Seto isn’t gonna stop you and will actually be relieved. Sneaking around can get quite tiring!
  10. You two will definitely be the talk of KaibaCorp and whether you go along with it or deny everything, your love story with Seto will forever etched in the company’s history!




	8. Making It Work (Seto x Female FBI Agent One-Shot)

**k-swisssh asked: Hi! I love you. 😍 can I request a Seto Kaiba scenario where his s/o is a secret agent. Maybe 3 letter agency. Like how would he deal w/ the secrecy. And how would he handle a situation where she has to leave on a moments notice or how she puts her job first the same as him? ❤️**

You can follow this person on Tumblr [here!](https://k-swisssh.tumblr.com/)

~~Making It Work~~

Another Friday gone, another problem solved. Wise words Ice Cube. Wise words.

As you made your way home from another long day at work, you sighed as you thought about your lover that you were going home to. The man who was your equal. The man whom you loved unconditionally. The man you hoped to marry someday.

Seto Kaiba.

To say your relationship was unique would be an understatement. Most people didn’t understand why you two were together and how your arrangement worked especially with your respective careers. To be honest, you didn’t understand either. Your job as an FBI agent required you to be on-call at all times and depending on the case, you could be away for months at a time.

While Seto knew what your job was, he didn’t know the details of your job and you had to keep your cases and everything you did a secret because of how sensitive the information was. Not even your superiors knew the nature of your work. Seto also didn’t know who you worked with and your phone calls and texts were private as well. In fact, you had two cell phones. One for work and one for personal use. Seto didn’t know about your work phone and you weren’t gonna tell him either.

Much to your shock, Seto handled the secrecy quite well unlike your previous partners. Usually anyone that you were dating would suspect you of cheating and didn’t like how secretive you were. When you told Seto about your concerns and your past relationships, he simply stated that if he had an inkling that you would cheat on him, he wouldn’t have approached you in the first place. Seto wasn’t insecure in the slightest and he wasn’t your babysitter. He loved your independence and the fact that you could look out for yourself.

Unfortunately having to leave at a moment’s notice was another matter entirely. While Seto had the luxury of being his own boss and making time for you, you didn’t have that luxury unless you were using your vacation or personal time. While it did have some very comedic moments, it also had some rather tense ones as well. Seto was understanding and knew what he signed up for so he never complained but that didn’t stop you from feeling guilty and apologizing every time it happened. Seto would usually respond by brushing off your apology, wishing you a safe day, and pampering you when you arrived home.

Although you tried your utmost best to keep a steady balance between your career and Seto, it was pretty clear which one came first and the same was said for him and KaibaCorp. A match made in heaven right? On the surface, it would seem so. But deep down, you knew that there were cracks in your seemingly solid foundation.

You arrived back at the Kaiba Mansion and was greeted by Mokuba running up to you and hugging you. To say he shipped you and Seto was an understatement! Especially since you’ve saved his life more times than you can count. That was how you and Seto met by the way.

“Y/N! You’re finally home! Seto’s upstairs taking a shower and if you’re hungry, there’s leftovers in the fridge!”

“Thanks Mokie. I’ll eat later. I gotta go see how your brother is doing first.”

Mokuba groaned and rolled his eyes. He already knew what was coming next.

“Just keep it down you two! I would love a niece or nephew but that doesn’t mean I wanna hear the making process!”

You blushed and just shook your head as you hurried up the stairs to the bedroom you shared with Seto only to see him in a Blue-Eyes style bathrobe and getting ready for bed. He couldn’t have looked any more sexier!

Noticing your presence, Seto turned to you and gave you a small smile. That was a rare sight that only you were allowed to see and according to you, it was a sight gifted from God himself.

“Did you miss me?”

You had a sultry purr to your voice as you closed the door and sauntered over to Seto, messing with his bathrobe. Seto responded by chuckling and holding you close to him. You were wearing his favorite perfume which drove his senses into overload. His hands and fingers expertly undid your clothes and tossed them to the side, leaving you in the sexy lingerie that you liked to wear which Seto definitely didn’t object to!

“Does this answer your question?”

You pulled Seto in for a kiss that was needy and passionate and he responded by grabbing your ass and picking you up before laying you down on the luxury king-sized bed and hovering over you.

“I think you need to explain your answers now a bit more. Come here handsome.”

The next morning, you awoke in your post-coital bliss and despite your body being quite sore from your naughty activities with Seto, you were able to sit up and turned your head to see him still sleeping and looking quite peaceful.

Unwrapping yourself from around his arms, you went to the bathroom after putting on a bathrobe and began to brush your teeth when you noticed a ring on your finger that looked rather expensive and it had your birthstone too. What the hell?!

You quickly walked back into the bedroom and shook Seto awake. You had to laugh at his ridiculous bedhead and laugh you did until he threw a pillow at you to make you stop.

“You woke me up just to laugh at me?”

After regaining your composure, you looked at your groggy boyfriend and held up your hand with the ring on it.

“Mind explaining this?”

A few minutes of silence passed before Seto grabbed your arm and pulled you back into bed, hugging you close. He whispered those words that you never thought you would hear in your life and they made you gasp.

“Marry me.”

You immediately pulled away and could feel tears running down your face. How could Seto want to marry you with how hectic your life was and how much your career was your life? You didn’t work a typical 9 to 5 like Seto did and your job also put you in danger everyday. There was always a risk that you could be killed in the line of duty and you’ve been injured more times than you bothered to remember.

“Why? Even after everything that’s happened and with how demanding my job is, why do you want to marry me?”

You knew Seto wasn’t one for mushy words and there was no way in hell that he was gonna profess his undying love for you. But that didn’t stop you from asking the question.

“Like I’ve told you numerous times Y/N, if I had an issue with your job, I wouldn’t have approached you in the first place. I want to marry you because you’re one of the only people on this planet that I can trust. You’re authentic, loyal, and when I’m around you, I can finally relax. You make me feel secure and I want to give you that same feeling. So marry me Y/N. Become my wife.”

Seto’s words had you full-blown sobbing at this point and since you couldn’t speak, you just settled for nodding your head and launched yourself at him, tackling him in a huge hug and showering him with kisses. But before you two could have a repeat of last night’s events, you were interrupted by the ever-dreaded noise of your personal cell phone ringing and judging by the ringtone, you knew it was one of your fellow agents. Fuck!

“Oh fuck me senseless!”

“What do you think I was trying to do?”

“You’re not making the situation any better Seto!”

Another day, another case. But as long as you were with your darling Seto who was now your fiance, you were determined to make things work and it was great that he felt the same way about your relationship.

You two were truly a match made in heaven after all.


	9. Zane Truesdale Fluffy Headcanons

**Anon asked: Hello! Can I request some fluffy Zane Truesdale relationship headcanons? I love your work!! Keep on writing and have a fantastic day love! ❤️❤️**

1\. Dating Zane will be one hell of an experience no matter when you start dating him. This Cyber Dragon King needs a strong Queen by his side who’s gonna ride or die till the wheels fall off cause holy shit his life is just so hectic and the poor baby needs some love!

2\. If you start dating him during his time at the Academy, then you can expect to be spoiled and treated like a princess. After all, dating the best duelist at the Academy definitely has its perks. You can also expect lots of duels between you two and when you eventually lose, Zane will still praise your skills and give you tips and advice to better yourself.

3\. Whenever there’s a function at Obelisk Blue, you can expect to be Zane’s date always. If you don’t wish to go, then Zane’s not going either. He just wants to spend time with you and be in your lovely presence.

4\. Kaiser Zane and fluff don’t mix so don’t expect that much (if any) fluffy moments with him. The most you’ll get is rare cards and the damn Dollar Menu.

5\. Zane’s revival from heart failure made him do a complete 180 to how he approaches relationships, especially with his lover. He refuses to take you for granted and will always be there for you no matter what. 

6\. Affection is aplenty in private but not so much in public. PDA will mostly consist of subtle actions like holding hands and staying close to you, giving you sweet smiles. Behind closed doors is when Zane shows his passion.

7\. Expect cuddles on the regular, a bunch of kisses, and even a pet name here or there. The pet names Zane will use include Queen, Honey, and he’ll shorten your name if he can as well. Also bubble baths. Lots of bubble baths and intimate, private conversations.

8\. If you want to go out in public or go somewhere luxurious, Zane will happily oblige you. He doesn’t go out much so he doesn’t really know any good places to take you. You’ll have to take the lead on that one! Don’t forget to surprise him! Zane likes surprises although he’ll never admit it!


End file.
